The Twilight 25 – Round 4
by daisy3853
Summary: A collection of Jasper-centric drabbles and one shots based on the prompts given for Round Four of the Twilight 25 on Livejournal. Various POVs, pairings, and ratings will be featured. Likely to be Canon/AU heavy.
1. photo prompt one

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 1 – photo **

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

Jasper drags the man into a dark alley, his movements swift and silent in the night.

The man smells like cheap whiskey and filth. He has no name, no home, and soon he'll have no life either.

Jasper tells himself it's for the best. He tells himself he needs this. No one will mourn this man. He'll drift into death unnoticed, and Jasper will walk away sated – able to live another day. It's not personal – it's life or death. Survival. It's him or this nameless, faceless man.

Even so, he gags on the blood as it slides down his throat.

* * *

**Thank you to Oscar519 for beta'ing this for me. :)**

**So I'm back again with another round of the Twilight Twenty-five. If you're not familiar, it's a livejournal challenge in which participants are given three months to answer 25 prompts with either one shots (over 1000 words) or drabbles (exactly 100 words). The prompts can be found at the link above. This round, we had to choose a "central character" to base all our entries on... and of course I chose Jasper. So this is the first of 25 Jasper-centric drabbles and one shots. I hope you enjoy. :)**


	2. acquiesce

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 2 – Acquiesce  
**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"Wh-what did you say your name was?" she stutters.

"I didn't." He smiles when her blood pumps faster. "Are you afraid?"

He knows the answer before she speaks. Her fear rolls off of her in thick waves tinged with excitement and arousal; he can smell it almost as clearly as he feels it.

"A little."

"Are you going to run?" he murmurs, his kisses tracing the path of her carotid. He feels her pulse against his lips.

"No. I want you."

He laughs darkly.

His teeth slide through her skin, soft and easy, and her world slowly turns to black.


	3. bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 3 – Bliss  
**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

He sits on shady bench, far enough away that she doesn't notice him, but close enough. She comes here every weekday between classes. He watches her find a spot beneath her favorite tree, smiling when she pulls open a well-worn copy of whatever her book of the day is.

The words make her ache with want and burn with need. They make her smile. He thinks it must be poetry.

She bites her lip when she reads something she particularly likes, then sighs and closes her eyes.

She's happy, pure and simple, and because she is, so is he.


	4. collapse

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Collapse**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Maria**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

I feel her need, her want, her desperation. She knows how to manipulate me, how to make me feel it all. Only I'm not the fool she takes me for.

_Te amo._

Lies. She loves nothing but power and the way I let her have it.

_Te necesito, amor. _

I don't need her – not like I used to. I'm not some blood-crazed child in need of guidance.

_Quédate conmigo._

But the words she whispers in my ear make me stay. I bend to her will yet again, waiting for the day when she will at last bend to mine.

* * *

**A little canon Jasmar for you. :)**

**Here are the translations for the bits in Spanish...**

**"I love you."**

**"I need you, my love."**

**"Stay with me."**


	5. damp

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Damp**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/unknown**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

I drag my thumb down the line of her spine. I love the heat of her skin. She's flushed. I'm making her sweat.

She bites her lip to keep quiet, gripping the sheets tighter until her knuckles turn white.

She's whimpering now, and I know I should worry that she's in pain. I should worry that my hands are leaving bruises on her hips or that this is much too rough for such a fragile girl.

I don't. Instead my hand slides down her waist, finding the spot that makes her scream…

…just as my teeth sink into her shoulder.

* * *

**Thank you to oscar519 for the beta. :) She's lovely even when I creep her out.**


	6. defile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Defile**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

The smoke rises in thick, purplish clouds over the now barren fields. Jasper smirks, wondering if the General would appreciate their morbid interpretation of a scorched-earth campaign.

It's always the same.

Fight.

Kill.

Burn.

They lay claim to the land, conquering every enemy who dares to stand against them. They're bloodthirsty and power-hungry, and nothing can stop them.

Jasper remembers a different era and a different kind of crusade. But his undead brethren don't fight for justice or defend honor. There's no patriotism or heroism.

No, it's much simpler.

They're out for blood, and it's blood they shall have.

* * *

**Thank you again to oscar519. I luff her dearly. **


	7. photo prompt seven

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: prompt seven**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

They lie together, hands clasped and legs twined.

The stars paint brilliantly on the rich blue canvas of sky. She can't keep her eyes off the beauty above, and he can't keep his eyes off of her.

"So beautiful," she whispers.

"I know," he says.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I."

"I'm really glad you brought me here."

"I told you you'd like camping."

"I like camping with you."

She turns to him then, kissing his chilly, red nose and warm, warm lips.

"You're cold," he says. "Let's go warm up."

She smiles and takes his hand.

* * *

**A little sweetness to break up the dark Jasper fascination I seem to have developed... lol.**

**Thank you to oscar519 for the beta. :)**


	8. demure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Demure**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

This girl is different.

She doesn't watch him with sultry eyes and a knowing smirk. She doesn't stare lasciviously at the way his fingers move over the strings.

Instead she smiles softly as she mouths the words to the now familiar tune. He's seen her here before – noticed her, watched for her, wondered if she'd come back.

Tonight he decides that he can be different, too. After he strums his last chord, he jumps off the stage and walks slowly toward her. His hand soothes her blushing cheek, his lips press gently to hers, and he thinks different is amazing.

* * *

**Thank you to oscar519 for beta'ing :)**


	9. elixir

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Elixir**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

I feel his icy cheek against my breast, even through the thickness of my softest wool sweater. He doesn't seem to realize he's doing it, but his fingers tap in time with the rhythm of my heart, a gentle staccato against my stomach.

We spend so many lazy afternoons this way. He says it soothes him, though I'm not sure why. He says he's at peace when I am.

Together we're a constant circuit of quiet bliss. I soak him in until my heartbeat slows and my eyelids flutter, and when he hums in contentment I can imagine his smile.

* * *

**Thank you to americnxidiot for reading this and saying "awww" even though it's Jasper/Bella. :) **


	10. feign

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Feign**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

I don't look when he walks up beside me, even though it's all I want to do. I let myself glance at his boots. They're scuffed – he wears them every day – and I have to force myself not to look at how his faded jeans fit just right. I concentrate on tying my shoes – loop, wrap, pull through, tighten. Now the other. He's still at his locker, so I double-knot.

I can't hide forever, and he's lingering. I stand.

"Hey, Emmett," he says, grinning as he unbuttons his shirt.

I nod dismissively and hurry out of the locker room.

* * *

**This is for oscar519, because she loves Emmett/Jasper and I love her.**


	11. hollow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Hollow**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

He sits against an old oak tree, letting the December rain slide down his skin. In another life it would've chilled him, but his already icy skin leaves him numb to all else.

Ever since he left Maria, he's been wandering – aimless. Wild animals scatter in his wake, and the only human he's come across in days lays at his feet, a bloodless corpse.

For the first time in his life, he is truly alone. There's no one left to use: no confidence to absorb, no lust to feed from, and no fear to magnify. He's never felt so empty.


	12. push

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Push**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Maria**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

She forces her ambitions on me like she used to force warm, pulsing necks beneath my teeth, begging me to dig in – to want, to feel.

It used to be _drink drink drink_, but this is even harder to resist. Now it's fear and allegiance and need – a need so deep I can no longer distinguish it from my own. She knows how to push me until I can't refuse.

She asks me to kill for her, and I do. I always do.

Not anymore.

I've reached the very edge of my sanity, and now it's time to push back.


	13. photo prompt thirteen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: photo 13**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"Trust me," she begs, threading her fingers through his hair.

"I don't think I can."

"I promise it feels good."

His face is all disgust until she slowly unwinds the silk scarf from around her neck. He watches, curious, as blindfolds him. His smile is so eager that she smiles too.

"Just let it go," she whispers, so softly in his ear.

She pulls his shoes off one by one, and then his socks. He tenses for a moment, but she holds his hand.

When she kisses his jaw, he lets his toes relax into the earth. He's still smiling.

* * *

**Make sure you check out the photo prompt for this one or it might not make sense. Thanks for reading. :)  
**


	14. quixotic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Quixotic**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"Tell me a story," she says.

"What kind?"

"A happy one."

He shifts and climbs over her, until his words fall against the valley between her breasts. His icy lips tickle her skin, and she shudders instinctively when he breathes her in.

"Once upon a time there was a girl… and a silly boy who loved her."

"I like this one."

"He loved her though he didn't deserve her."

"He did."

"He loved her though he knew he might hurt her."

"She didn't care."

"Why not?"

"She loved him, too."

He smiles, and she feels it in her bones.

_Happy_.

* * *

A little happy Vampsper for y'all. :)


	15. return

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Return**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"I told you not to come back, Peter. If she finds out–"

"It doesn't have to be this way," I say, but I don't think he believes me.

"Jasper, please," Charlotte begs. She thinks I'm putting us both in danger, but I can't leave him behind. I owe him my life.

"Maria won't allow it."

I reach out slowly to grasp his shoulder, so he doesn't mistake the movement for hostility.

"Don't let her ruin you. Come with us."

"Why did you come back?" he asks.

"A friend once told me I deserved a better life."

"You do."

"So does he."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	16. ripple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Ripple**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper, Bella, and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

A clock strikes twelve in a crowded square. A moment is all she has.

A moment was all it ever took.

One piece of paper in human hands. One drop of blood which should have gone unnoticed, but had the power to wash everything away.

Seven pairs of golden eyes followed it, but only one watched hungrily as it splashed to the ground.

One thirst burned, uncontrolled. One life nearly ended. One love was torn apart. One heart was left beating, even as it shattered.

As the clock goes silent, she's in his arms, and everything is finally still again.

* * *

**Thank you to oscar519 for all of her help with this one. **


	17. simple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Simple**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"You make me feel like I'm alive again."

She rests her cheek upon his hollow chest, but it's as silent as ever.

"No… like this," he says. He presses his hand to her chest. His cold skin makes her skin pebble, but she relaxes against him.

She wills herself to be quiet enough, still enough.

Then she feels it. It's barely there and so, so faint, but she feels her heart – her pulse – through him.

"Wow," she whispers.

"I know."

She doesn't have to see his smile, because she can feel that too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	18. stagger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Stagger**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

In my mortal life, I don't think I ever understood what need truly meant.

Because this – what I feel right now – is more than a simple need. It's more than thirst or hunger or desire. This is an instinct, a drive. It's an animalistic impulse that I can't seem to conquer, no matter how strong I think I've become.

All it takes is that intoxicating scent – the sounds of a heart beating and blood thickly pulsing – and I am defeated. It doesn't matter who she is; I drink.

For a moment my thirst is quenched…

…until the burn begins again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) **


	19. photo prompt nineteen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: photo 19**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

Everything else fades away as he walks toward me. He smiles my favorite smile, and it's almost like he never left. Almost.

Then I'm running, and he's catching me. He laughs as he brushes away my tears with rough fingers and soft kisses, but they keep falling. I can't stop them.

"Don't cry… don't cry," he whispers.

He kisses me – sweet and slow and deep.

"I missed you, Major."

"You have no idea."

I finger the jagged scar on his neck. It's one of many, and I don't know how they got there.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me home."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	20. stolen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Stolen**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"Goodnight," I whisper.

"It's too early for goodnights."

Waves crash on the beach, and I feel a chill settling in. It's the end of the season. I should be at the house, packing up to head back to the real world. Instead I'm smiling as he pulls me closer. He noticed me shivering, and now his arms are warm around me and he's kissing me. My hands tangle in his wavy hair. He smells like the ocean.

"You stole my heart, babe."

A tear drifts down my cheek, and he wipes it away.

"I'll miss you," I say.

"Don't go."

* * *

**This one was inspired by "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. It's one of my happy place songs. :)**


	21. surface

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Surface**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Peter**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

Jasper stares at the couple in the corner, wishing he was the one over there instead of his best friend. He wants to be the one telling jokes. He wants to hear that laugh and see that smile. He wants those eyes on him.

"You're gonna get stuck that way if you don't quit staring, you know."

Jasper turns around, embarrassed, but the bartender looks sympathetic enough.

"Sorry. Not used to this, I guess."

"She used to be yours?" he asks, eyeing the brunette appreciatively.

"Huh? Oh… Bella. Um. She's my best friend."

Jasper only has eyes for the blond.

* * *

**Peter has white-blond hair in the books. Thanks for reading. :)**


	22. trap

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Trap**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Maria**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"You can't leave, _querido_," she says. Her ruby eyes glow unnaturally from the fresh blood he can still taste on her lips. She looks positively murderous.

"I wasn't considering it." He was. It's all he can think about.

"You can't hide from me. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not hiding anything, Maria."

She stalks closer, a new sort of fire in her eyes. He feels the anger rolling off of her in thick, heavy waves. He feels like he's drowning in it.

"Don't lie to me, _querido_." Her voice is soft and sweet, but he's not fooled. "I will end you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	23. under

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Under**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I'll tell you when I've had enough."

"Give me your keys, Jas."

"Fuck off, Emmett."

They stare at each other until Jasper scowls and slides his keys down the bar. He grabs the almost-empty bottle of Jack and pours himself another.

Now he can see her. He watches the new guy whisper in her ear. She smiles, kissing him because she can. Jasper can't look away.

He knows that eventually, their shapes will grow fuzzy. Maybe tomorrow he won't even remember.

He throws back another drink, enjoying the burn as it makes its way down.


	24. wander

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: Wander**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: T **

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

Peter and Charlotte are gone, and for the first time in this life, I am entirely alone.

It's exhilarating, yet somehow this feels wrong – like something is missing. I think I've always known that, but now I have no excuses. I'm not trapped under Maria's command. I'm not trying to make a name for myself in a war I'm too young to fight. I'm not struggling to make my parents proud.

I'm just searching. Only problem is, I don't know what I'm searching for.

For the first time in my life – dead or undead – I wonder if I am lost.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	25. photo prompt twentyfive

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: photo prompt 25**

**Pen name: daisy3853**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

**

"Do it again," she says, and I can't say no to her smile.

"Close your eyes." She doesn't really need to – she just looks so innocent this way. The monster in me growls in appreciation, but I ignore him.

I brush my fingers over her eyelids, her pink cheeks, and her full lips – the softest skin I've ever felt. I think about the first time I kissed her. I think about how beautiful she is and how lucky I am.

She gasps, and her smile widens.

"I feel… _so_ happy," she whispers.

"Good," I say.

And then I kiss her.

* * *

**Thought we'd end on a little bit of a happy. :) **

**Thank you so much for reading all of these. I hope you enjoyed them.**


End file.
